The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus which edits image data thereof.
A conventional data editing apparatus edits image data which is stored in a database. When the image data is edited using such data editing apparatus, the following method is used. First, the image data needed for editing a single or a plurality of pages is called from the database. The data can be designated by a file name or displayed images. Then, the image data read out of the database is shown on a display and an edit operation is performed. For example, when two images are synthesized and the synthesized image is edited, an editing image for performing an edit operation on each original image and synthesized image, and an entire image showing the entire synthesized image are simultaneously displayed. The editing processing such as enlargement, reduction, rotation, transfer, copy, and layout, is performed during the image editing.
However, in the prior art, display and editing are executed using original (subject) image data as is. Accordingly, as the size of the subject image becomes larger, it takes more time to process the data. Furthermore, it takes more time to process the data when a plurality of images are displayed at the same time. Thus, in the conventional data editing apparatus, an enormous amount of time is required for data processing during editing operation, thus resulting in a problem.
Furthermore, when a desired image to be edited is searched or transmitted from the data of the plurality of pages which is stored in the image database, all image data needs to be displayed or transmitted in order to permit the operator to grasp the entire image, thus resulting in time consuming processing in search and transmission.